Clan Dace
Clan Dace is a Dwarven Family well known in the politics of the Dwarves but little to the realms of the Humans.Proud stewards and supporters of the Dwarven Kings of old. With the making of the Consortium under King Alvis, Clan Dace leads those Clans that wish to see a return of the rightful and powerful rule of the Kings and the complete ruin of the Merchant Clans that run the throne now. Clan Dace is as old as the Stone they live under, and so they will stay, and so they will thrive, and so they will lead. History Arrival and Founding Clan Dace prides themselves on dating the history of their Family back to the very early days of the God Wars. Granted the Line of Dace had been present since the Dwarves arrival to the land, it was not until the founding of Keldagrim that Dace formally became a Clan. Lead by Paragon Farin I Dace, the Daces became strong supporters of the Dwarven Kings and was charged as a trusted ally. Kal-Amgark Kal-Amgark, or City of Stone, was a mining town created by Clan Dace deep underneath the Eagle Peak Mountain. Styling themselves as the 'Wardens of Kal-Amgark', most large and well too Families funded similar expentitions into the underground of the land, creating and connecting these smaller Cities to the Capital of Keldagrim. Amgark itself was not that sucessful in a mining city, but with the riches of the Clan being stored there, it became their seat away from the Capital. It was not until many ages later that a Lord of the Clan found ores such as mithril deep in the earth of Kal-Amgark. The Troll Wars Like every Dwarf from the start and until the very end, Clan Dace was among those who fought and still fight agasint the Trolls of Troll Country. It was during the opening years of this war that Kal-Amgark was lost too the deep and darkness of the underground roads. Much to the distaste to the Clan, they were forced to send troops else where to ensure the protection of Keldagrim. It was during this time that Clan Dace proved themselves more than just a wealthy and connected Family. Under the guidance of Paragon Murin Dace and his sister, Paragon Brarvia Dace, a host of Clan Dace warriors and other Clan forces striked deep into Troll Country, bringing back the head of the Trollish Chieftian, Clan Dace became the formal Stewards of the King of Keldagrim. The Merchants and the Monarchists During the Human 4th Age, King Alvis, under pressure by the growing powerful Merchant Clans, allowed the forming of the Consortium. A collection of Mining companies and Merchant Clans, it was to stand as the oppsite to the Stewards of Clan Dace, offering the future Kings of Keldagrim two mouths to listen to. Instead after the death of King Alvis, the Consortium grew even more powerful, shoving aside the Monarchists lead by Clan Dace and positioning themselves as the true supporters of the Dwarven Royal Line. Clan Dace and those who supported the traditional rule were forced to watch as the Consortium slowly took power to the point that the King was a mere figurehead. Fearing open war in the streets of Keldagrim or assassinations by the Consortium's Cata, they kept their tongues. The Ages pass, but the Stone remains As the Human Ages passed and turned onwards, the Dwarves became stuck in a war with the Trolls and with themselves. With blood being shed against the nonstop attacks from Troll Country or into Troll Country, the shadow games of politics are played by those in the rooms of the Keldagrim Palace. But with the assistance of an unknown Adventurer, the side of the Consortium has been dealt a a number of heavy defeats. The current Lord Edain Dace as the option now to take power in Keldagrim and bring back the glory days of the rule of Dwarven Kings. The Trinity The Religion of House Dace is divided into three different parts; Guthix, the Stone and the Paragons. Each keeping the Clan in Balance with the other and allowing the Clan to grow and grow to the point in which they are now. Guthix Guthix was the Father that brought the Dwarvish people to the land of Gielinor. In many ways, Guthix is the supreme being to the Dwarves and in doing so, is one of the three spiritual leaders of the Clan. Thriving not only to find Balance in the world and in the Clan, but each member of Clan Dace strives for Balance in themselves. They believe that the old Dwarven Kings were those who fully understood and achieved balance in themselves, allowing them to lead the Dwarven People to greatness. The Stone The Stone is much like Guthix in the Trinity. Older than even the Dwarves or Guthix, strong and unbendable. It is the Stone that the Dwarves live under and the Stone that where they return after death. The Stone represents the Balance that the Clan must achieve around them. The Stone is a shifting and living being, while Guthix brought them to this land, it was the Stone that protected them, gave them life, gave them the gems and the ores. And it is the Stone that the Dwarves of Clan Dace shield themselves in. The Paragons The Paragons are those Dwarves of the Family that have gone truly well and above in service to the Clan, the King and the Trinity. Worshiped similarly to the Stone and Guthix, the Paragons are the Dwarves that were sent by either the Stone or Guthix himself to guide the Family. From their Founder, Paragon Farin I to the brother and sister of Murin and Brarvia that brought glory to the Clan and fear to their enemies, the Paragons are the last of the three in the Trinity but not as less important. Family Heirlooms '''The Birthright - '''The mirthril axe wielded by Paragon Farin I, the Birthright is a two handed single head axe that is held as the most prized and one of the most holy relics of the Clan. Locked deep in their vaults, in the Records of the Clan, it is rumored when used in battle the spirits of the Paragons appear to fight alongside the wielder. '''The Stone Buwark - '''A round steel shield wielded by Paragon Brarvia that is said in Legend to hold strong against three strikes of the Troll Chieftain's waraxe and on the fourth, shattering the foe's weapon. '''The Blade of Murin - '''As it sounds, it was the sword wielded by Paragon Murin that craved the head from the Troll Chieftain's body. Froged of steel and reinforced with mirthril, it is traditionally wielded by the Lord of the Clan. '''The High Druid's Wreath - '''A supposed headset to a long dead and pass Druid spiritual leader that wandered the forests of Gielinor. It is told that the man was touched in the head by Guthix, it was later gifted to the Lord of Clan Dace. It is held as one of the most holy relics of the Clan. Thought to be their personal connection to Guthix. '''The First Stones - '''A small collection of stones that date back from either the founding of the Clan to the fall of Kal-Amgark, these stones are thought to be a part of their connection to the Stone and is worshiped as such. Category:Dwarf Category:Families